The Truth Behind Nook
by Dougieowner
Summary: Tom Nook tells a group of five - Freya, Lobo, Harriet, Timmy and Tommy - that he will destroy their old lives and form a Clan called 'CrossingClan'. Follow them on their journey as they meet new characters, as well as coming across more difficulties...
1. A New Clan?

**Chapter 1: A New Clan?**

It was another cold winter's morning and it had been snowing all night in the magical town of Mysteria. A strong blustery snowfall started again at around 8am, which was moderately noisy. The snow had stayed fairly calm since around three o'clock in the morning, although the whole of the town knew that it wouldn't keep like that for long. Heavy winds picked up as they brushed the tops of each animal's houses, waking everyone up. Lobo turned around and got up. He was utterly shocked as he looked out of the window to find snow which had settled on the ground a few feet deep. The snow had frozen on a small scale which turned it quite hard, but icy. A frozen sea across the town! It sure sounded, but what would everyone think? Lobo glared out of the window for a few moments, before slowly opening his frozen mouth.

"Snow! I've not seen snow in years!" Lobo said to himself feverishly as he quickly got changed into some old, ragged clothes. "I'm so going to go and play in this winter wonderland!"

It didn't take long for him to get changed although, halfway through he realised that he didn't have a scarf or any gloves. What would he do? He surely wouldn't want to freeze and get frostbite? _I need a pair of gloves and a scarf. I guess I'm going to need to go to the Able Sisters!_ Lobo thought to himself, deeply. _Hopefully I will be able to get out of the door!_ Lobo considered to himself again as he ran down the stairs and into his beautiful, relaxing relaxing Cabana room. He had recently finished collecting all the furniture and he was pleased with the result. A look of pride shone across his face! Lobo then gave out a short cough and put on his wellington boots and unlocked the door. It was a little stiff but didn't take Lobo ages to open.

When Lobo got outside, the snow was up to his knees. He quickly tried to run out of the door to prevent any of the cold, hard snow getting in his warm, cosy house.

The snow's certainly deep!Lobo thought to himself happily as he began to pledge towards the Able Sisters. _I wonder what nice scarves there will be? I'm hoping for a blue one, and maybe gloves to match!_ He thought to himself with excitement. It took him around an hour to reach sight of the tailors, but when he did, he saw a familiar pink figure. Lobo stared at the figure for a few moments before running up to it. It was Freya, Lobo's best friend! They had known each other since they were very tiny cubs and used to both play fun games together. They still did from time to time.

"Hey, Freya!" Lobo greeted her as he slowed his pace down and walked up to the fluffy, cuddly friend.

"Why hello there, Lobo! I haven't seen you in ages!" Freya replied graciously. She was so happy to see her best mate as, like she said, she hasn't seen him for a while.

"Hehe! I guess I haven't really been out too much lately. I'm always stuck on Animal Crossing Community. My username's Dougieowner! It's so addictine - the site's amazing!" Lobo explained to Freya.

"Ah right, I'm not a member, but I might become one later! It's a forum, right?" Freya quizzed, pretty sure that she was already correct.

"Yeah! It's really fun too, you should so consider joining. There's even an off topic board where you can discuss nearly anything you want!" Lobo told Freya as she looked at him with interest. He glanced around for a few moments at the snow and then spoke again. "Anyway, are you enjoying the snow?" He asked Freya with curiosity about how she was feeling about this avalanche of snow.

"Yes! I love the snow! It's all white and fluffy." She picked up a little bit of the snow, shaped it into a ball and held it up to Lobo. "Want a snowball fight?"

"Nah, not right now. I'm actually going to buy a scarf and a pair of gloves from Sable and Mabel! I'll freeze otherwise!" Lobo laughed as Freya smiled at him, joyfully.

"Ok, can I come too? You never know what you can find in the Able Sisters!"

"Sure! It's great to have company on a freezing cold, blustery winter's day!" Lobo smiled to her as she nodded in agreement. She was slightly taller in height than Lobo, although it didn't split their friendship in any way. "Why don't we go rather than just standing here?"

"Yeah, I'm getting cold..." Freya replied as her teeth chattered.

Freya and Lobo began to walk up to the Able Sisters, which was only about a kilometre away. Along the way they threw a few snowballs at each other as they slipped and skidded their way there. When they got there, the shop was covered in snow and you could barely make out what it was. It just looked like a huge wooden box covered in snow; the door was hardly visible. It then began to slowly and gradually start snowing again as Freya jumped around in it, with hope that it would last for a while.

"Wow! There's another snowfall! How awesome!" Freya commented to Lobo.

"Yeah, it's amazing!' Lobo told Freya. Then he realised how cold he was without either a scarf or any gloves. "Anyway, let's go in there and get warm!" Freya nodded her head in agreement as Lobo opened the door for her and directed her graciously in as he followed afterwards. When they had both finally got in there, Mabel smiled at them, whilst Sable had a suspicious look on her face. She must have been hiding something from them, but what was it? Was it so secretive that it was virtually impossible to hide the look off her face?

"Hey, Freya and Lobo! It's great to see you both! Welcome to the Able Sisters, the best tailors around! Feel free to look around, we can cater for anyone's needs." Mabel said to them both with a lovely, warm hearted greeting.

"Have you got any scarves and gloves? I'm freezing!" Lobo told Mabel, in hope that she had some spare scarves hiding somewhere. Mabel shrugged her shoulders slightly before walking over to a box which was next to the counter. She looked in it and smiled, then looked over to the two wolves.

"I have one pair left, you've just come in time! It's a black and blue pair, so it'll suit you. It's made from the latest water-resistant fabric that is strong and long lasting. The material shrinks to the size of your paw." Mabel told them as she ran back over with the gloves, which were in a packet – she stared at it for a couple of moments. She then added, "Oh, it comes as a pack! That's great, you'll get a discount! It will be five thousand bells if you want it?"

"...Wow! I must have this, please!" Lobo told Mabel, with a gleam of joy shining across his face. The gloves and scarves were dyed with his favourite colours!

"That's five thousand bells, please." Mabel took the bells after Lobo put his hand out with them. Mabel then put the bells into the till machine, where the money was stored. As soon as Lobo got the items, he opened the packet and put his scarf around his furry neck and his gloves on his hands carefully. He usually put gloves on way too fast so his claws went straight through. Luckily that didn't happen this time. The two of them then walked over to Sable, wondering what was going on.

"...Sable?" Freya looked at her curiously.

"What's a..." Sable started to speak but didn't finish her sentence. Was she hiding something? And if she was, why?

"Sable! Please, explain what's wrong! Is something troubling you?" Lobo requested for her to explain, but Sable just sighed with anger.

"Pfft... I don't want to be in a..."

"Why... Why won't you finish your sentences, sis?" Mabel dashed over, insisting that her sister replied. She was worried sick about why her sister wasn't finishing explaining herself. Was Sable on her last breath or something?

"You know! Tom Nook's making a..." Sable tried to finish but the words couldn't even be forced out of her. Freya and Lobo just looked at each other, gormless about what to do.

"Well, if it's to do with Nook, why don't we go and ask him? He's only next door." Freya whispered to Lobo.

"Urm... fine. He's bound to know, if he's involved." Lobo whispered and then ran out of the shop with Freya by his side.

"Bye! See you another time." The two best friends shouted to Mabel and Sable as the door slammed shut because of the strong winter's breeze which was blowing around everywhere. They ran across to Nookingtons, where Timmy, Tommy, Tom Nook and Harriet all worked. As the automatic doors slowly opened, Lobo and Freya both walked in. For some reason, it wasn't like it usually was. The walls had been painted black, Tom Nook had pulled out all the counters, and there were no lights! It was as dark as midnight! What was happening?

"Urgh... Hello..." A mysterious voice which sounded like Nook's said as they heard some footsteps creaking down the stairs.

"...Nook?" Freya looked around whilst getting fairly freaked out and puzzled. "Help me! Why is all this happening?"

"NOOK!" Timmy and Tommy both screamed as they ran through the automatic doors, screeching with fright.

"Oooh la la! My machines are not working!" Harriet's voice started to get nearer to them all as they saw an angry look on her face.

"Hello... Why are you shouting at me? I'm making a..." Nook shouted as he walked down the stairs and nudged both Lobo and Freya. The two best friends looked at each other, gulping.

"Nook, can you tell us what you're doing? I think it's frightening the whole of Mysteria! Sable couldn't even speak!" Freya asked him and then briefly explained.

"What have you done? You don't seem to be like the normal Tom Nook? What's happening to this shop?" Harriet asked him as she stepped away from him a little, trying to get as far away from him as possible.

"Scared, huh? What's the point of me answering if you're about to walk away?" Nook asked her and then coughed.

"What are you _really_ doing?" Timmy asked Nook. "We need to know, we need to!"

"Well, I can explain but it's a real long story..." Tom Nook coughed and then carried on. "This is a tradition that comes from my ancestors. After five years of running a shop, we always knock parts of it down and paint everything black so that it is dull. We then use all the villagers and people that work at the town as members of a Clan, that I create! It's always called CrossingClan and I have to with the tradition. Sorry if you don't like it, but I'm forced to. I know that I will have scared many people by telling them about this, but it happens to every town – Mysteria is no exception! I will also go to the city sometimes to meet with other Clan leaders and discuss how we're coping. I will be soon be Clan Leader and begin to rule Mysteria, just you wait and see..."

"What?" Lobo blurted out, his face frozen with shock.

"Seriously though, what's the point?" Timmy asked.

"I hate you, Nook! I'm leaving Mysteria and never coming back. I don't want to be part of a dumb Clan!" Harriet shouted out at Nook.

"Nook! It's a stupid tradition! Why don't you stop the tradition so that it never happens again?" Tommy questioned, right in front of his face.

"No, it's not! I have to stick by what my ancestors did and told me before they passed away. I will slowly tear away the town of Mysteria and wreck it!"


	2. Escape to Shelter

**Chapter 2: Escape to Shelter**

The group of five glared at Nook bitterly. Nook, for some reason, seemed uncommonly pleased about telling them all that he was tearing away Mysteria. He was clearly scaring everyone to death, although he didn't care one little bit about it. What was amusing and enjoyable about tearing down the town? It surely couldn't be a fun thing to do. Hundreds and thousands of thoughts swirled around their heads. The thoughts were so shocking and upsetting that it was like small drums inside their heads, pausing every few moments. Nook leisurely began to giggle again whilst running up the stairs, preparing for the first almighty physical attack. The group all stared up at him in misbelief as he turned around after a few moments and walked down a couple of stairs. He was now face to face with them... again.

Freya was the first to react, she put her hand over her mouth in shock as Harriet did the exact same. Lobo peered around as he could tell with ease that something terrible was arising. Soon after, he realised that something injurious was about to happen, something totally disastrous. All the others just stared around the old, crusty shop in curiosity. Nook couldn't by any means tear down Timmy and Tommy's section of the shop to shreds? It was just unfair!

"...Nook! What are you doing up here?" Timmy asked him, eagerness showing in his bold, beaming eyes. He was staring up the stairs with his mouth open, no emotion was showing. He could just see Nook's puffy tail go through the door as he turned around and walked down a few steps.

"QUIET! I'm tearing down the shop even more!" Tom Nook looked at them whilst instructing. Everything was quiet - they were one hundred percent scared of him.

"Nook! This is authentically cruel! You know Timmy and Tommy have spent generations working up here. They don't even get money. They are doing _you_ a favour – don't you know? You're treating them like slaves and I strongly detest it!" Freya complained to Nook, her heart beating faster and faster, second by second. What would he say to her? Her fur was on end, shivering with the powerful atmosphere.

"Haha! Pink wolf, you may think I treat them like slaves, but that's okay as they are slaves!" Nook let out a strong, deep evil laugh. It was so obvious that he was psychopathic.

"Pink wolf has a name! It's Freya, you certainly know that for a fact." Lobo bawled with irritation showing in his eyes. Freya had shopped at his store regularly, how could he forget her name? She was so distinctive that no one could forget her. Did Nook have Alzheimer's or was he just calling her 'pink wolf' without reason?

Tom Nook then coughed a couple of times before running up the steps to the top floor with a sharp, gleaming knife visible in his huge, furry, dark brown paws. "I don't care if she has a name or not! I can call her what I like, thank you!" Nook snapped back before adding with lots of aggression in his voice. "I will now pull everything up. Watch out little children!"

"Excuse me, Uncle! This is taking its first steps to getting bizarre! Now please just STOP!" Tommy yowled in attempt to steal the weapon. Tom Nook turned around and stared at him, shaking his head confidently. "I will do this!" Tommy yelled out noisily whilst clearly showing his soreness.

"TOMMY!" The freaked out five encouraged, "You can do it!"

"You unquestionably cannot!" Tom Nook alleged out to all of them. Like a shot, he stabbed into the carpet and began to tear it back. The carpet was just an old, cabana carpet which had been on display for the past month and was getting dull and dusty to look at, even from a quick glance. Nook could have just recycled it instead of ripping it up into shreds. He was just wasting it. He hated waste, and always had done. Why was he doing all this if he hated it? Tom Nook then pounced towards Tommy as he began to stop him,

"Whoa there! Stop. Now!" He exclaimed to him as he tried to persuade him to stop his undoubtedly lame, useless actions.

Nook sighed. He didn't know what to do now the group were all against him. Five against one, it was bound to be hard for Nook.

"HELP US..." Harriet screamed out so that everyone could hear. The pink poodle quickly looked around from side to side, unsure if she should have of spoken out loud in front of everyone.

"Sssh... We don't want Nook to know how weak we are or he'll just try attack us even more!" Tommy whispered fiercely into Harriet's ear. She was embarrassed although it was hardly noticeable as she was attempting to camouflage it as much as possible.

"RUN!" Lobo jumped up and exclaimed as they all pounced up in shock. Lobo's voice was like a bass drum bouncing inside their ears.

"We need a fortune, and a good one!" Timmy told them as he heard the downstairs doors creak open. Admittedly, no one would have come to visit if all the lights had been turned out and lots of shouting had been going on. Wouldn't they just go somewhere else and presume that it was closed?

"...Let's go see what's happening down there! " Harriet spoke up in front of everyone. She was cautious of Nook and what he would say or do, but she tried not to show her fright and instead just said what she wanted to.

"Whoever is down there, get out! Do you hear me? Get out!" Tom Nook bellowed down the stairs with nervousness for once showing in his eyes. An echo travelled. The echo must have been from the voice, but when it reached everyone's ear it sounded quite shaky and high pitched, for Nook, anyway. Couldn't Nook control his nerves? Why didn't he just stop and get on with his normal everyday life? There was a pause for a couple of moments as the echo stopped and the small troop went silent. Then everything started again.

"Pfft... Shut up!" Timmy shouted at Nook before running down the stairs with the other four to discover a blue panther dressed in red and purple patterned silky robes. She also wore a velvet headdress and pure gold bangles. All of the others – apart from Nook – followed Timmy down and stood there with their mouths open in shock. The panther was rich, which was strange for such a not-so-rich town. Admittedly, Mysteria wasn't the richest of towns, but it certainly wasn't the poorest. It had all the basics, a Town Hall, a store, a museum and such, but it wasn't in the best state, especially at this moment in time. Everything was stressful and hard work to run, but Mysteria couldn't collapse. It just couldn't!

"A panther?" Harriet was shocked to see the mysterious blue panther stood there looking at them all. It was just stood there, looking forward, emotionless. Maybe she knew about what was happening, but didn't want to get involved. But then again, why was it in Tom Nook's shop?

"Oh my gosh! I never knew animals dressed up as much!" Lobo exclaimed as he was held back in shock. Her bangles were beautiful and Lobo wanted them, probably just so that he could sell them and earn some sparkling, fresh bells. It was true that Lobo was witch-like, but no one could match up Nook's wickedness. It just wasn't achievable.

"I'm Katrina, the fortune teller. I can tell your fortune for 100 bells..." Katrina spoke to them, greeting them kindly. She had spent her time before speaking, but she seemed a little slow and kind of confused. Maybe she did know what was happening after all.

"Not right now, if it's ok. We're just a little b... busy. S..Sorry... We need help working out what will happen tomorrow. You're a fortune teller so I'm just curious, do you know what Nook is planning to do?" Freya asked Katrina with thoughts and feelings still swirling through her head.

"I'm not too sure, to be honest. I know Nook's planning to demolish something, but I have no idea what..."

Huh? Demolish something? Did she mean Nook wasn't literally going to wreck the whole town and instead just take down certain parts? It sure would be great if he knocked down Nookingtons and left the town, then everyone would be happy. But then again, they wouldn't be as they wouldn't be able to buy furniture and everyday equipment that was sold at the store.

"Feel free to visit me in my tent at any time. Every week I frequently set up my tent quite near the Town Hall, so be sure to check if I'm there! If you want I can show you where I set it up right now?" Katrina asked them.

"Yes! We must get away from this Nook – he's in such a dull, dumb mood. Anyway, it's a great time to escape!" Lobo told Katrina as she nodded deplorably.

"Hm... Let's just go. I'm not in the mood for staying in here. Let's GO!" Harriet agreed. She sounded urgent to go, but tired and worn out at the same time.

The group then all waited for the automatic doors to open as they ran out of them into the frosty snow, which had began to melt area by area. When they all got out of the fairly stiff doors, they sighed with relief. They had escaped without too much battle!

"Oh gosh! There was a lot of suspense in there..." Lobo told them all as he shook himself off, trying to shake his nerves off. "I'm so happy to get out!" His heart was pounding as he was still getting over the initial shock of being in the store.

"I felt physically sick." Freya complained as she flicked a small snowflake off her nose.

"My Uncle is just plain evil! I hate him! Whatever happens, I'm leaving the brainless store. Nookingtons will have to degrade back to Nook's Cranny – it's in such a bad condition."

Everyone nodded at him. Nookingtons was too much work for Nook, and maybe this was why he was being like this, he just couldn't cope whatsoever.

"Oh yes, I adore the snow! It's so much fun to play in!" Katrina told Lobo as she picked up a little bit of snow, turned it into a ball shape and threw it at Lobo. "Hehe, I hit you!" Katrina shouted with joy as the ball of snow covered Lobo's face, some sticking to the fur and making a unique pattern, some dropping off and landing back on the snow covered ground. She was usually really terrible at aiming snowballs and rarely hit anyone with them, so they all kindly praised her for the achievement. "Anyway, follow me to my tent!" Katrina told everyone as she slowly padded across the snow and headed for the newly constructed bridge – which was bound to be getting knocked down. If Nook's plans were right, then everything would get knocked down, by the way he was speaking.

It took around ten minutes for them all to reach the Town Hall. The old, antique building was a highlight of Mysteria, it was well appreciated because of the services inside, and even though the workers were slightly cranky at times, they worked their socks off non-stop. Katrina's tent was situated outside, covered thickly in snow with icicles clinging and hanging off the top. You could still make out patches of silk, although not all of it was clearly visible. Lobo ran up to the tent and shook it with a soft heart to see what would happen.

"Wow! It makes a great effect if you shake it!" Lobo gleamed as it left patches of snow when he shook it. Some of the snow even landed on his head. The effects left were illusions and pure magic! It wouldn't just happen like that naturally...

"The patterns are like miniature snowflakes!" Freya commented with a calm, relaxed tone to her voice.

"...Beautiful!" Harriet exclaimed with delight.

"How can it be natural? Snow doesn't usually make those sort of patterns!" Timmy remarked to Lobo with some shock in his voice.

"Well, you never know. It's not like you've seen everything yet in your entire life." Lobo replied as he tried to get the point across that Timmy could be wrong.

"Hm..." Timmy sighed with a slightly confused, angry emotion showing on his face which looked like a slapped fish.

"I heard that when snow falls from the sky it comes down in little tiny snowflakes. There can also be big snowflakes falling down at the same time, if it's a strong downfall. This means that when you shake the tent, it's a little like snow falling from the sky and then coming down as little snowflakes." Lobo explained as Timmy looked at him with interest showing in his face. Timmy liked to learn, and even though snowflakes weren't the best things to learn about, he found them very interesting.

Freya then sighed and looked around. She was wondering if they would ever stop talking about snowflakes. Snowflakes weren't exactly amazing as everyone had seen them before at some point in their lives.

_Even though it´s fun to talk about snowflakes, they're kind of getting a bit boring. Can't we just go inside there and see who's in there? _Freya curiously thought with annoyance to herself as a strong gust of wind blew swept across her face. It was carrying small snowflakes with it. Even though it wasn't snowing anymore it still felt like it was. There were still huge gusts of wind and snow blowing everywhere which still held out a strong winter feeling. It was kind of like a magical fairytale, but it wasn't. Magical because of all the snow everywhere making nice patterns. Un-magical though as they were under pressure and curious about what Nook was going to do. The pink coloured wolf with chalky, light blue eye shadow then sighed as she shook the snow off her fur.

"I'm getting cold standing out here with nothing wrapped around me to keep me warm. Can we go inside the tent?" Her voice was shaking and her teeth were chattering.

"I... I guess we could... But Katrina works in there and she might not want us to go in..." Timmy glanced around. They were all still a little unsure as Katrina might not want visitors inside her precious tent.

"Why are we all so bothered? Come on, it's Katrina! Katrina's lovely!" Harriet told them and added, "She won´t hurt us."

"I guess not." Timmy nodded as he walked a little further forward.

Soon after everything went quiet and none of them spoke a single word. Why were they frightened of Katrina's tent? Had the atmosphere of mythical fortunes got to them? Assuredly she wouldn´t kill them or do anything bad? Why didn't they just go in?

Katrina then walked out from the back of the tent. She had being securing the tent into the stone tiles because of all the harsh winds. Her eyes looked up to the sky as she went silent with thought.

"Come in, I have something to show you..."


	3. Break Down

**Chapter 3: Break Down  
**  
_Something to show us?_ Each one of the group members wondered with curiosity and urgency to find out what Katrina was going to show them. Although the snow was beginning to cease, the temperature continued to drop, plummeting to depths that Mysteria had never ever seen before. It was as bitterly cold as a freezer on the lowest setting possible, ready to grab your fingers and thumbs and then streak you with frostbite. All of the gang shivered, but mainly the females, Freya and Harriet. Lobo tried to show a brave, strong face but it wasn't physically possible. Katrina's tent rippled restlessly as a sharp, strong wind blew past, carrying snow and some old, cranky leaves with it.

"A...Are we going to go in?" Freya questioned with her hands wrapped tightly around her pink, heart warming fur. Yeah, she did have a lot of fur, but Mysteria had never been as cold as this before in history. The temperature, -20 Celsius, made it the coldest winter on record. There was also snow, which was a rarity for such a forbidden, hidden away town. Harriet then slowly padded across to Lobo and Timmy, who were stood up, talking about history of snow and a lot of other dull stuff like that. The peach coloured poodle was being ultra careful about not slipping on the snow and ice, now that it had frozen.

"L...Lobo... Let us go in!" She commanded directly at his face. Lobo had dark, midnight blue fur, but it have been for a reason. Maybe it represented coldness and sharpness? Who knew?

"Yeah, let's go in... We really shouldn't stand out here gossiping about the snow when Katrina kindly invited us into a tent. We don't want to be ignorant and not go in, do we? This is a chance for us to get some warmth. Knowing her, she's probably just trying to protect us from pneumonia. Let's take this as an opportunity to stay safe..." For once, he agreed with Harriet. It had to be a first; Lobo agreed with Harriet that they should go inside! Lobo was meant to be tough, and mean looking, although he clearly wasn't feeling tough and mean today.

Lobo glanced from side to side at the others, and pointed for them to go into the robe covered tent. The three wolves and two racoons were being very careful of not to slip on the snow as after all, there were shiny, slippy tiles underneath them. Harriet and Freya were the first to get into the tent so that they could escape from the harsh, bitter weather outside. The first thing that they all picked up on when they were all in the tent was the bright, sparkling gold walls that were covered with gorgeous pictures and bangle like charms hanging down from the top. Also, there was a strong smell of lavender incense, burning from two burners that were situated near the entrance.

Katrina looked each of them in the eye, before shaking each of their paws. It was like some sort of formal conference meeting, and a very quiet one two. None of them had spoken since they got in the tent. This was mainly because of the nerves inside their thick, woolly coats. Tingles ran down their spines, which felt as though someone was tickling their back with a flame.

Not long after, Katrina shook herself and then coughed, ready to begin.

"Hello, my dearest friends. I have brought you here today to explain to..." Her voice trailed off into the distance and became impossible to hear. Tommy looked down and frowned with confusion, whilst Lobo horribly turned around and sighed. Surely something was wrong with Katrina? Maybe she went to her tent to escape and have some time on her own, rather than discussing the snow outside? Freya, Timmy and Harriet all had very plain, emotionless faces – they didn't know what to think. Katrina then looked up, with a tear running down her eye,

"I... I'm s...so sorry..."

What was that meant to mean? She hadn't done much wrong, apart from going into Tom Nook's shop when she thought that it was open but it wasn't. Maybe she was so frail and gentle that she really couldn't deal with the incident? The five others respectfully turned around and huddled up together, hoping that Katrina would be ok, whilst wondering what was wrong. They whispered quietly over the upsetting sound of Katrina's crying, with nerves pounding through their hearts.

Lobo turned around...

"Katrina! What's wrong?" He was desperate to know what the matter with her was and why she was so upset.

Katrina didn't move – she just continually stood where she was, behind the silk covered desk, with her head down and her tail tightly tucked in. She was visibly shaking, although no one knew what was wrong and therefore couldn't help her. If they knew, they could gladly do something.

Freya turned around...

"Katrina! Tell us!" The light hearted wolf exclaimed, hoping that Katrina would do as she had asked.

The rest of them turned around...

"Katrina, please!" They all simultaneously begged whilst they all practically knelt down. Burning candles in the distance made the atmosphere strange, shaky and spooky. Lamps flickered as the incense burners started to die down. What was happening? Was this the end of Katrina?

After around ten minutes of waiting and urging for an answer, Katrina raised her head. She took a look around at each single animal like before and then blew out one of the candles that was on her table...

"Huh... That shall _not_ be needed!" The blue panther spoke furiously with anger and aggression in her voice.

What did she mean? She'd never been moody and mad like this before.

"I have depressing news that I must tell you..." Katrina coughed and waited for the others to look up at her, "I have a fortune to tell you... It's very bad..." She faded away slightly whilst Timmy and Tommy jumped up in fright.

"Oh dear..." Timmy said out loud with no emotion showing from his face.

"I wanna know what it is!" Tommy exclaimed. He was weirdly excited about this bad news for some strange reason. Did he know what it would be?

Katrina looked at them silently for a few moments, with a look of sensitivity in her amber, marble like eyes. The red and gold head gown – which was placed over her ears – was flapping as some breezes blew into and out of the sheltering. She looked from side to side a few times, before speaking...

"I found out earlier that we all have the same extremely bad fortune. I couldn't tell you before, as it's really upsetting me and it'll upset you lot too. Our fortune is that we are all going to be unpopular. This means that villagers and everyone in Mysteria will act sharp and coldly towards us. Beware, young ones, a harsh time is approaching..."

Freya and Harriet – who were both stood next to each other, now on their tiptoes – suddenly jumped up in fright and stared at each other with horror. Lobo slouched a little with a confused look sweeping across his face, whilst Timmy and Tommy were huddled up together shaking and shivering. Everything went quiet, and Katrina nodded a couple of times,

"It's true. A harsh time is approaching..." 


End file.
